


Go To Sleep

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dakimakura, F/F, Implied Night Terrors, M/M, Massage, Multi, Sleeping Together, Soundwave and Megatron are dads, ghost!bumblebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: A collection of how various pairs and trios share the berth. I'll be adding more pairings later.





	1. Drift/Ratchet/Rodimus

The first time was an experiment. A failed experiment at that.

Ratchet wanted to sleep on his back and didn’t care about his position besides that.

Drift liked to hold on to something in his sleep and didn’t have a preference for who or what.

Rodimus couldn’t pick between cuddling with Ratchet or spooning with Drift, so he wanted to be in the middle.

This was a mistake.

It started fine, Ratchet on one side, Rodimus resting his head on Ratchet’s chest, Drift behind Rodimus with an arm around him. It was picture perfect. Everyone fell asleep easily feeling surrounded by loved ones.

And that is when Ratchet and Drift learned that Rodimus thrashed in his sleep. Not rolled around. Not rustled.  **Thrashed**.

Drift was the first to learn this truth, being the lightest sleeper he was the first to be woken up by the warm being in his grip shoving him away. All the away to the floor.

Ratchet didn’t fair any better. First, he got his chest headbutted a few times, then Rodimus rolled over to the spot once occupied by Drift and kicked backwards against Ratchet, pushing him off the berth.

In the morning, Rodimus was confused as to why his partners were on the floor.

So that night, Rodimus was firmly banned from the middle spot. Instead, he slept to one side, arms wrapped around Drift who’s arms were wrapped around Ratchet. Clearly, if Rodimus tried to push anyone off the berth, he would be the one forced off.

Except, with a skill he had never demonstrated before and would never demonstrate again, Rodimus managed to flip Drift over himself in his sleep and more or less throw him to the floor. Then he kept pushing against Ratchet until the medic had no more berth and was pushed to the ground.

Again, Rodimus wasn’t sure how Drift and Ratchet ended up on the ground.

Third time, Ratchet was in the middle keeping an arm around Rodimus, in the hopes of keeping him still, while Drift rested his head on Ratchet’s chest doing his best to wrap an arm around Ratchet and Rodimus.

Rodimus’ tenacity knew no rest. He was seemingly determined to always push Ratchet and Drift off the berth. Ratchet’s hold on Rodimus slacked as he drifted into sleep. This allowed Rodimus to spin himself perpendicular to the others then use the nightstand has leverage to, in one swift move, force Drift and Ratchet to the floor.

Being woken up by the ground and then by a not-small mech falling on him was the last straw for Drift. They HAD to find a way to keep Rodimus still.

(Ratchet suggested removing Rodimus’ limbs before recharge, but even Drift managed to reject that proposal.)

The most effective method was Rodimus sleeping in a different berth, but everyone felt a bit lonely with one of the trio so far away. So, despite it’s effectiveness, this idea was rejected.

Ratchet was able to keep Rodimus pinned if he lay on top of him, but Ratchet also found it hard to sleep that way so this method too was rejected.

They even tried Ratchet keeping his arms around Rodimus while Drift slept perpendicular and pinned Rodimus’ legs down. This worked but, Drift hated it. This too was rejected.

What finally worked was swaddling Rodimus in a blanket, Ratchet keeping a secure arm around him, and Drift wrapping himself around the co-captain burrito.

He did still wriggle, but at least they could all share the berth.


	2. Brainstorm/Perceptor

Perceptor liked to read before bed.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Perceptor liked to read and fall asleep in the lab and have Brainstorm carry him to the berth. And if he didn't actually like doing that, then he really needed to stop it!

The first time it happened, Brainstorm found it endearing. By the tenth time, it was already irritating. 

It wasn't just the physical labor carrying Perceptor demanded, it was the emotional one. They weren't together yet and each time Brainstorm had to step out of Perceptor's habsuite was a painful reminder of that fact. The berth was big enough, he could slip in right behind him and doze off. But that would be a major breech of trust and personal space and Brainstorm wouldn't allow himself to indulge in the fantasy. So, once he lay the object of his affections down on his berth and then sorrowfully stomp out of the room.

Perceptor could have at least thanked him. Or did he honestly think he fell asleep in his berth all by himself?

It wasn't until the twenty-sixth time (26!) that they were officially together. Brainstorm could finally slide along side Perceptor's prone form. He could finally wrap an arm around him. He could finally learn in close and kiss him on the cheek. 

Still, it wouldn't be until the twenty-eighth time that Brainstorm decided to coax Perceptor to bed the moment he saw him pull out a data slate late at night.

“You can read in the berth, let's go to bed,” Brainstorm pleaded.

Perceptor looked up from his reading with a slight smile. “But I like it when you carry me.”


	3. Whirl/First Aid

Whirl was super tough and strong and could win a fight against anyone, including himself.

First Aid was delicate and small and hated fighting anyone, including Pharma.

This is why they slept with Whirl wrapping his arms around First Aid. Shedding a single tear as he vowed to protect his tiny lover from anything that would harm him. Powerful arms keeping First Aid secure from the harsh world outside their shared berth in their habsuite.

It certainly sounded more romantic and dramatic that way at least.

Whirl hated sleeping. He hated feeling vulnerable, he hated letting his mind wander, he hated First Aid being there to see it, and really hated how First Aid wasn't even bothered.

Whirl would lay on his side, which wasn't all that comfortable, facing away from First Aid because he knew that the medic would be gone in the morning and he wanted to make First Aid's escape as easy as possible. That Whirl was wrong about this for the last few nights was irrelevant. First Aid simply was too soft-sparked to leave him right away and was waiting around for the right moment to go and not come back. It didn't matter that the only times First Aid had left was due to a medical emergency and he woke Whirl to let him know where he was going first.

Things weren't allowed to go right in Whirl's life and he knew it.

But each night, Whirl would turn away from First Aid and immediately feel the weight of the medic's arm wrapping around him. Most nights, First Aid would even murmur about how he was so lucky to have Whirl while giving him an affectionate squeeze. Frequently, Whirl would wake up, having rolled on to his back, to find First Aid still curled around him.

It was nice for now. Nice to pretend he wasn't messed up and someone out there loved him. But every night, Whirl would turn away from First Aid to make sure he could easily slip out of his life.

 


	4. Ultra Magnus/Swerve

The berths weren’t all that large, they were built for utility and not leisure. The berths on the Lost Light could accommodate one Megatron snugly, or one Skids with some extra room, or two Nightbeats that didn’t mind getting cozy, or about four-to-six Rungs depending on how you arranged them. The point is that Ultra Magnus occupied one (1) whole berth by himself. This was fine up until Swerve was a regular fixture in his room.

“It’s fine! I’ll just sleep on top of you,” Swerve suggested cheerfully.

But Swerve not only woke Magnus with all his rolling around, he managed to roll off Magnus and right on to the floor. He insisted that he was fine and they could certainly give this method another go. Worried for his small companion, Magnus refused and spent the night in a different berth.

“Okay, next to you then!” Swerve wanted this to work.

Want, sadly, didn’t cause things to happen. Magnus tried sleeping on his side to allow room for Swerve, but he ended up falling over in his sleep and crushing his partner.

“I can be a pillow!” Magnus found Swerve’s enthusiasm to be one of his most endearing traits.

So, Swerve lay on the top of the berth with Magnus’ head on his stomach. Between the wall and all of Magnus’ weight, Swerve couldn’t roll around. That was the only positive. Swerve was a lousy pillow and Magnus was a lousy…bot to have lay on you. No one was comfortable.

Swerve smiled, though he looked at the ground. “I can sleep in the other berth, we don’t have to share.”

Magnus picked up Swerve and placed a kiss on his forehead before placing him on the berth. “I believe we are both overthinking this problem.”

After setting Swerve down, Magnus powered down his armor and Minimus stepped out. With some minimal assistance, he climbed on to the berth alongside Swerve.

“We have more than enough room like this,” Minimus smiled.

Swerve pulled the smaller bot into a fierce hug, rolling around the berth which now had extra space.

It still didn’t fix Swerve’s inability to lay still.


	5. Lug/Anode

After the initial completion of the conjux endura ceremony, Anode refused to sleep without her arms wrapped around Lug. This was cute, if a bit suffocating for Lug. Typically, she would be able to wriggle out of Anode’s grasp at some point in the night and sleep more comfortably. Later on, Anode was content to simply hold Lug’s hand as they drifted into recharge.

After reviving Lug, Anode immediately went back to needing to keep Lug firmly in her grasp when resting.

“Anode, I can’t move,” Lug smiled despite her annoyance.

“Last time I let you go, you died. I’m not letting that happen again.” Anode pulled Lug closer.

Lug wriggled, trying to get out of Anode’s grasp. “This was cute at first, but seriously, let me go.”

It took little effort on Anode’s part to keep her conjux in place. She kissed Lug’s forehead, “I will keep you safe.”

“You’re not keeping me safe! You’re keeping me crushed!”

Anode nuzzled her cheek against Lug. “I love you.”

“I hate you.” Lug tried once more to get out of Anode’s grasp before she ex-vented and gave up. “You’re the worst.”

As always, Anode entered recharge before Lug. This let Lug escape her grasp and find a more comfortable position to lay in. She knew that she would only have to endure Anode being this clingy for a few more cycles. Soon enough, Anode would be content to hold hands while they slept.

But for now, Lug had to endure Anode clutching on to her with all her might.


	6. Megatron/Soundwave

Megatron and Soundwave had been sharing a berth long enough to have fallen into a relaxed routine. Soundwave was the second to enter their shared room, taking all the needed precautions to ensure things would run smoothly in Megatron’s brief absence.

On stressful days, Soundwave would offer to give Megatron a massage, a frequently rejected offer unless Megatron was planning on the massage going further. Soundwave did enough for him as it was, there was no need for Megatron to ask more of his partner.

It was only on days when one came close to death that they would sleep with arms wrapped around each other. Mostly, there would be no contact except for the faint brushing of arms.

Assuming even that much contact was allowed.

Ravage’s favorite place to slumber was wedged between the two commanders. Certainly, the cassette would move if asked, but Soundwave felt no need for him to move so long as Megatron was content and Megatron was too fond of Ravage to be bothered.

It wasn’t often, but sometimes Frenzy would join Soundwave and Megatron. Frenzy’s favorite place to recharge seemingly was anywhere that caused Soundwave pain. But, unless he had a notably stressful day or Megatron objected, Soundwave would bear the inconvenience.

Even less frequently, Rumble liked to sleep between Soundwave and Ravage. He did his best to not cause too much fuss, but it was hard to not be an inconvenience with so many bots on the berth. Again, Soundwave would endure the cassette unless Megatron spoke up.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had the decency to make no attempts to share the berth, but it didn’t stop them from perching at the head of the berth. Megatron found the gesture unsettling the first times, but soon grew used to it and wouldn’t even notice them most nights.

Ratbat was the only one that had no interest in keeping close to the commanders. He would sleep in Soundwave’s old room, where the cassettes were  **supposed**  the sleep in the first place.

It was odd the first night on the Lost Light, waking up to a completely empty berth. His partner was no where in sight and the absence hurt. There were no minibots flopped in odd positions on the berth. No avians on the headboard. He looked around the room and saw Ravage curled on the ground.

“Ravage, you’re still welcome here old friend.” The sentiment was more plea than he intended.

Stretching, Ravage crawled on to the berth and curled up.

“It doesn’t feel the same without him,” Ravage left the statement hanging in the air.

Megatron sighed. It was a new routine he would have to adjust to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cute, whoops.


	7. Sentinel Prime/Dakimakura

Sentinel felt like he needed a thorough cleanse after dealing with DEGENERATES like Cerebros, Fortress Maximus, and Red Alert. They PERVERTED trio sickened him to his spark. The way Cerebros would practically hang off Fortress Maximus, servo brushing against Fortress Maximus’ arm like some sort of SHAREWARE. How Red Alert would LECHEROUSLY put a hand on Cerebros’ shoulder when getting the bot’s attention. It was absolutely DISGUSTING.

Barely keeping his energon down, Sentinel made it through the routine inspection of Luna 1. Fortress Maximus, the WANTON WHORE, offered to shake his hand as he departed. As though Sentinel didn’t know where that servo had been.

There was urgency in his step as Sentinel headed to the wash racks. He nearly rubbed his plating down to bare metal scrubbing the lingering FILTH off his frame.

It was done now. The horror was all over. He was far away from those MISCREANTS.

Sentinel lay down on his berth. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around a familiar shape.

“I worry you and I are the only pure beings in this debased universe,” Sentinel lamented.

No response.

“Sentinel smiled, “I appreciate you too, Luka.”

Unable to speak, the Megurine Luka body pillow lay still. Large eyes gazing at nothing.

Sentinel offlined his optics. “Goodnight, Luka.”

Luka said nothing. She could only lay there. Watching. Observing. Waiting.

One day, she would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Sentinel Prime.


	8. Starscream/Bumblebee

“Do you mind? I’m getting ready for recharge.” Starscream didn’t make eye contact as he continued to buff his frame.

Bumblebee smiled from behind the seeker. “I don’t mind.”

Starscream huffed. “Do you need to bother me every waking moment?”

“Since you’re the only one who can see me, I don’t have much choice.”

“You’re a figment of  **my**  imagination, I would hope I’d be the only one to see you.”

Starscream felt a faint EM field approach him. “If that’s true, then you should know why I can’t leave your side,” said Bumblebee. The EM field wrapped around Starscream.

Looking down, Starscream could see Bumblebee’s arms wrapped around his waist. Angrily, he waved his arms as if to brush Bumblebee off of him. He put down the buffer and flopped down to his berth.

“We were never a thing!” Starscream growled into his pillow. “We weren’t a couple! We were barely friends! Why are you doing this now?”

Bumblebee approached Starscream, putting a hand on his back.

“Why do you have to make you think about you like this when I can’t do anything?!”

There was a moment of silence.

“I hate missing you.”


	9. Cerebros/Fort Max/Red Alert

Red Alert had little interest in joining Cerebros and Fort Max on their comically-large berth.

For one thing, it would be irresponsible for all the agents on the Luna 1 base to be in recharge. And even if there was no attached duty, Red Alert would never feel safe knowing that the base was unmonitored. Another reason was Red Alert simply had little interest in cuddling. He was fine with Cerebros' frequently casual touches or Fort Max's occasional pats on the arm, but to be surrounded by bots like that make his platting twitch.

Red Alert loved both of them, but he preferred to show his love by keeping them safe. He would keep an eye on the monitors, he would read what was happening on Cybertron, he memorized their behaviors. If there was any problem, or potential problem, or threat of a potential problem, Red Alert would be the first to know. If any of them was having a bad day, Red Alert would be the first to know.

Cerebros normally looked ahead of him when he walked. When he instead looked around at the walls, it meant there was something bothering him. What was bothering him would be less obvious, there were so many options. Red Alert was sure to give his shoulder a firm squeeze when they passed each other. It was a small gesture, but enough to lift Cerebros' spark.

Fort Max looked at the monitors, saying nothing. When Cerebros caressed his arm, Fort Max made no response. Cerebros didn't seem to notice, he wouldn't though. He wouldn't have seen how Fort Max normally made a nearly imperceptible smile whenever the smaller bot showed him any affection. But Red Alert saw the change. He didn't have to wonder what was on the large bot's mind, it was always the same thing. The same nightmare that Fort Max would never be able to leave behind. There was nothing Red Alert could do to truly help his partner. He held Fort Max's hand while pointing out all the signs that there were safe.

There were plenty of signs of possible danger on those same monitors, but Fort Max didn't need to see the small potential threats right now. He only needed the reassurance that he was safe. And that was something Red Alert could give him.

No, Red Alert would never join his partners on their berth even though there was plenty of room. But he would pace by the room and smile at the sight of Cerebros hidden behind Fort Max's massive arms. He loved them both and he would keep them safe.

 


	10. Nautica/Velocity

“Nauticaaa, let’s go to bed.” Velocity rested her head against Nautica’s shoulder.

Nautica turned her neck to kiss Velocity on the head, but didn’t take her eyes off the book in her hands. “You can sleep, I’m just going to finish this chapter first.”

Without disturbing the page Nautica was on, Velocity peeked through the remaining pages. “This book doesn’t even have chapters!”

“It doesn’t? I wasn’t really paying attention,” said Nautica.

Velocity sighed dramatically while rolling her head. She then shuffled down the bed so she was laying down, her face on the same level as Nautica’s hips. “Do you have to read a book  **every**  night?”

“You bought me most of my books.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to read one every night.”

“You’re right, most nights I read four.”

Velocity lazily smacked Nautica on the side. “You better be getting actual recharge.

Nautica stroked Velocity’s helm. “Of course I do.”

Velocity grumbled some protest that Nautica couldn’t make out. She then wrapped an arm around Nautica’s legs. “Well,  **I’m**  getting some recharge.”

“I’ll read to you, it’s about philology.”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s funny you say that because ‘I’m fine’ is a good example of a phrase which has undergone a major change in its definition. Although it should mean 'I’m well,’ it’s often used as a phrase of deflection so it means, 'Don’t ask.’ But even that definition doesn’t work as sometimes it’s said to prompt inquiry…”

Nautica continued to read to Velocity until the teal bot had drifted into recharge. When she finished reading (including a few more books), she carefully settled into the berth alongside Velocity, optics offlining instantly.

And onlining again when the alarm went off almost immediately.

“Morning.” Velocity sleepily kissed Nautica’s helm. “Did you sleep well?”

Nautica faked a smile, “Of course.”

Velocity squinted at her partner. She reached up her hand to tug at Nautica’s chin and turn her head from side to side. “Liar.”


	11. Krok/Spinister (and the Scavengers)

“You’re tense.”

Krok was caught off guard by the sudden presence behind him. It took him a seconds to collect himself and place the owner of the voice before turning to face him. “I’m fine, Spins.”

Spinister shook his head, “If you were fine, I wouldn’t have said anything. You’re tense.”

If someone as large as Spinister was able to sneak up on him, it was clear that Krok was not alright. Krok stood up from where he was watching the monitors and stretched. His spinal struts clicked as they slid back into a more proper alignment. “There, all loose and good.”

Spinister’s propellers lowered in annoyance. “Get on the berth, I’ll give you a massage.”

Krok hesitated. It wasn’t that receiving a massage was unappealing, just that a massage where Misifre or Fulcrum could (and likely  **would** ) interrupt them  **was**  unappealing. “Don’t worry about it.”

There was no warning before Spinister simply picked Krok up and carried him to the berth. Had Krok been aware that would happen, he would have gladly walked and spared himself the more incriminating visual of being carried away by his partner. “Spins! I can walk! Put me down!”

Spinister kept silent as he walked. He gently place Krok face down on the berth and allowed him to get more comfortable. “It’s no good to ignore your body’s needs.”

Krok ex-vented as he folded his arms under his head. No sense in wasting a massage by being grumpy for the whole thing. He offlined his optics and tried to relax.

Spinister was always professional and calm when handling any medical situation, and for him, that’s all this was. He applied steady pressure to Krok’s back, gently massaging out any twisted wires and loosening stiff plating. His hands moved down Krok’s back before he switched to focusing on his shoulders where most of the tension was focused. His fingers dipped into loose seams, slowly easing out the knots built up from bad posture and overuse.

“Does that feel better?” Spinister leaned down to ask.

No response.

He must have been too wrapped up in his work to notice the drop in activity from Krok’s EM field. Krok had entered recharge at some point during the massage. Spinister smiled to himself, happy that he was able to allow his partner to finally relax. He stretched out his hands and cracked his neck before laying down next to Krok and draping an arm around him.

Soon the pair had pleasantly drifted into sleep.

“Krok!” Misfire called out. “I lost something! I promise it wasn’t important though!”

The jet finally stumbled into his captain’s room to see him and the medic sound asleep.

Misfire smiled, “Aw, cuddle party.” Misfire invited himself into the berth and settled in next to Spinister.

“Misfire! Did you find Krok?” Fulcrum called as he wandered the halls of the WAP.

“Shh!” Misfire loudly shushed his friend. “He’s sleeping!”

Fulcrum followed the sound of Misfire’s voice to Krok’s room. “What are you doing in here?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Cuddle party!” Misfire beamed. “Get Cranky and join us!”

Fulcrum thought about this for a moment. It didn’t seem like something that Krok would actually have asked for or wanted. “Yeah okay.”

Truthfully, Krok had woken up the moment Misfire started to call for him, he just hoped to get a few more minutes of peaceful recharge next to his partner before dealing with whatever nonsense Misfire had for him. In the end, he got his wish. Even if it came with the additions of Misifre, Fulcrum and Crankcase.

There was a sudden extra weight on the berth. Heavier than Spinsiter.

“Grimlock!” Misfire tried to keep his voice down in his excitement.

Okay. Maybe now the berth was getting too crowded.


	12. Pipes/Riptide (one-sided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for MTMTE #15

It was the type of sleeping arrangement that only worked when all parties felt the same way. Because, if say, one bot had a crush on the other, then maybe regularly falling asleep while spooning might be a bit frustrating.

Good thing Pipes definitely didn’t have a crush on Riptide!

They were just friends, pals, chums. Nothing serious!  

When they went out drinking together, Pipes didn’t feel his spark flutter every time Riptide laughed. He certainly didn’t like how the light reflected off Riptide’s sharp teeth. Pipes never leaned in when Riptide threw his arm around him and declared him his best friend. Because that’s what they were! Friends!

Friends who drunkenly stumbled back the the habsuites and decided to crash in Pipe’s room because Riptide’s room was too far. And, yeah, there were two berths, but one of those was Jackpot’s so it was off limits, they  **had**  to share a berth. Sure, they could sleep back-to-back, the berths were large enough, but Riptide was affectionate when over-charged and he couldn’t help but throw his arm around Pipes. And they fit together so nicely- not that that was a thought Pipes would ever have about his best pal!

His pal who felt warm against his back. Riptide was easily twice Pipe’s size, his torso was wrapped against most of Pipe’s entire body. Larger bots weren’t his type, Pipes reminded himself. Not that he had to remind himself because that implied he was thinking about Riptide that way, which he wasn’t! They were just spooning in a berth the way good chums do!

Chums who would laugh about it in the morning, “What will the neighbors think, seeing us leave the room together?” It would all be good fun. Good fun that they’d repeat again later and Pipes wouldn’t have any ache in his spark at knowing that it would never be anything more. He wouldn’t wish that maybe they could share a berth without being over-charged, he wouldn’t find himself remembering how Riptide’s body felt next to his, he wouldn’t think about the sound of Riptide’s vents as he recharged. And, even if he did, he would never tell Riptide about it.

But… Maybe he should have.

Because now, Riptide found himself laying alone in his berth wondering why it felt so empty.


	13. Thunderclash/Rodimus

It took Rodimus a while to adjust to sleeping with Thunderclash. Not because of there not being enough space in the berth, but he wasn't used to Thunderclash simply resting with that not being a bad thing.

The first night, as Rodimus watched the light slowly fade from Thunderclash's optics and felt the buzz of his EM field die down, he couldn't help the growing feeling of uneasy in his processor. Sure, all of this was perfectly normal for a mech in recharge, but it was also normal for a mech in a coma. Not that there was any reason for Thunderclash to be in a coma, but that hadn't stopped him in the past.

He could assume that Thunderclash was fine, after all being asleep at night when he said he was going to sleep was the most likely explanation for his current state, but that meant waiting a whole eight hours. And if Thunderclash **was** in a coma, that might be eight hours he didn't have. So, Rodimus decided it was best if he gently, or maybe roughly, shook his partner until he woke up.

Slowly, Thunderclash stirred, “Is everything alright?” he asked, still not full awake.

“Yeah...” Rodimus was intently looking at Thunderclash's face to make sure everything was in order. “Making sure you're alright.”

Thunderclash gave the smaller mech an affectionate squeeze and kissed his forehead before relaxing and falling back to sleep. And again, his optics offlined and his EM field was barely more than a faint hum. Probably just sleeping. Rodimus tried to sleep as well, but feeling the arm Thunderclash had draped over him go limp made him worry all over again.

“Thunders?” he whispered.

No response.

“Thunders?” he asked more urgently.

No response.

“Thunderclash!” Rodimus sat up and began shaking the larger mech.

This caused Thunderclash to finally stir. “What? What is it?”

Rodimus looked visibly relieved and wrapped his arms around Thunderclash. “Nothing, I'm sorry, I was worried.”

Thunderclash blearily returned the hug. “How long was I out for?”

“Oh, um...” Rodimus bit his lower lip, “Five minutes.”

Thunderclash didn't seem to react. “I see.” He began gently stroking the back of Rodimus' helm. “You seem to be having trouble sleeping.”

Rodimus snuggled against Thunderclash, “Something like that.”

“I'll stay up with you then.” Large fingers brushed against Rodimus' finials relaxing the red mech.

As he promised, Thunderclash stayed awake until Rodimus had finally drifted into recharge.

Not that he was likely to be able to get any rest until after the Prime was asleep.


	14. Nightbeat/Rung

Rung and Nightbeat would sit up in bed, shoulder-to-shoulder, reading quietly to themselves. Rung was better at keeping quiet during their silent reading time as Nightbeat regularly made noises of discovery once he figured out the twist in whatever mystery he was reading. As Nightbeat liked to read entire books before turning in, Rung was frequently the first to actually fall asleep. The smaller bot would turn to face Nightbeat and give him a small peck on the cheek before making himself more comfortable on the berth and drifting into sleep.

That was how it used to be, how it was on good days.

What was becoming more common was after the pair had gotten into the berth as before, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with their books in hand, Nightbeat would notice something was wrong with Rung. Without putting down his book, Nightbeat would drape an arm around his partner not saying anything, just offering quiet comfort.

Some nights that was enough. A reminder that he had friends, he was needed, he was remembered. But more and more frequently Rung needed, or at least wanted, something greater. He'd place his book on the night stand with a sigh and lean into his larger partner.

The signal was clear, Nightbeat would put down his own book and focus all his attention on Rung. He'd the bot's smaller hand in his own and gently caress his thumb over Rung's knuckles as the slim bot discussed what was on his mind.

Nightbeat rarely said anything, but he listened. He squeezed his hand, or placed gentle kisses to his helm, or held him closer. Small things to let Rung know he was listening, that he cared. There used to be times when there were words that could comfort Rung, even if Nightbeat didn't know what those words were. But as they saw their friends die, as their old companions betrayed them, as they were endlessly lost, such words couldn't exist.

There was a time when, after their small chats, Rung would turn to Nightbeat and smile before giving his partner a soft kiss and thanking him for listening. The pair could then drift easily into recharge.

Now there was just a sigh and a soft murmuring that they should get some rest as Rung rolled over to put his glasses on the nightstand. Eventually exhaustion would tear Rung from his thoughts and he could sleep.

Nightbeat gently stroke the side of Rung's face and thought about the old times, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder peacefully reading next to each other.


	15. Optimus Prime/Megatron

The details of how they arrived in this situation were of no importance. What was important was that Megatron and Optimus Prime found themselves sharing a cave while a snow storm raged on outside.

“For warmth, it would be best if we remained close.” Optimus said to his temporary companion from the other side of the cave. It was an excuse for him, for Megatron. Of course they didn't really wish to cuddle, but for their mutual survival, they **had to**. Even if it wasn't cold enough to be more than an inconvenience.

Megatron said looked at Optimus and sneered. “Asking to cuddle? Pathetic.” Megatron's words may have sounded harsh, but he nonetheless moved close to Optimus.

In silence, they sat shoulder to shoulder. The exchanged enough warmth, not enough to be completely comfortable, but more than enough to be safe. There were questions they could ask. “Why won't you join me?” “How can we stop this?” “What happened to us?” But the answers wouldn't have been what they wanted to hear, it was better to say nothing and enjoy the contact. When the storm was over, they would lose their excuse.

It was best to make the most of it while they could.

“It's still far too cold,” Megatron complained.

“Agreed.” Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron. “Is this more to your liking?

Megatron settled against Optimus' chest. “It will suffice.”

In another world, the war never happened. In another world, they could communicate like loves. In another world they didn't need to pretend that there was a harsh storm raging outside to cuddle with one another.

More silence. More unstated comfort.

“I need to recharge,” Megatron said. “No doubt, Soundwave has already pinpointed my location. It would be for the best if you didn't make any attempts on my life.”

Optimus nodded. “Likewise, Blaster should know of my whereabouts.”

It wasn't clear who their performance was for, but it had to be this way. The only way they could have time together was contrived excuses and feigned communication errors. The only way they could express comfort was by not expressing **dis** comfort. The only way they could avoid fighting was by remaining silence.

Optimus entered recharge first. Megatron noticed the opportunity, but only ex-vented and looked sadly at the empty cavern.

“Why does it have to be like this?”

 


	16. Sunder/Froid

Sunder was unable to suppress a chuckle at Froid's stiff posture as he lay in the berth. The psychologist was laying on his side, facing away from Sunder, his arms perfectly at his sides in a way that couldn't have been comfortable. Though he was unable to see his face, Sunder could perfectly picture Froid's face with his eyes squeezed shut in the most unnatural of ways.

“My darling, Froid,” Sunder's voice was a deep purr, “I'm certain this is not how you have ever recharged in your life.”

There was an almost imperceptible shudder at the word “darling.” “Nonsense, this is how I am most comfortable.”

Sunder tutted at Froid's response. “After all the activities we've already engaged in... Sleeping is the one you find too intimate?”

Froid's hands clenched. “I assure you that I am fine.”

“Very well.” Sunder climbed into the berth and pretended not to notice how Froid tensed. It was adorable the way the jet would deny himself so much intimacy. He even denied how much he was craving that intimacy. Well, that was what Sunder was for.

It wasn't a position Sunder would have slept in normally, his arms wrapped around Froid pulling him as close to himself as he could. “This isn't bothering you, is it?” Sunder teased.

“This is...” There was a slight hitch in Froid's voice. He slowly drew in air then reset his vocalizer. “This is fine.”

Sunder grinned, too many teeth nearly scrapping at the back of Froid's helm. “Good.”

Simply to annoy Froid with additional contact, Sunder wrapped a leg around the slender bot. No doubt, at some point in his slumber he would roll away but for now Sunder would overwhelm his partner with all the touch he had denied himself.

It came to no surprise to Sunder when he awoke from recharge facing the opposite way from how he had dozed off. What did surprise him was how positions had been reversed. Froid had a long arm tightly wrapped around his torso with one of his legs slung over Sunder's thigh. His helm nuzzled at the back of Sunder's neck.

Years, decades, **millenia** of denying himself even the most basic of touches. It seemed to have all come crashing down on Froid. Every small tug away from Sunder had Froid desperately pulling him back. It was almost cute, if a bit annoying.

Sunder smiled to himself, he wouldn't mind being inconvenienced like this every morning.

 


	17. Tarn/Pharma

It was snowing outside, he couldn't be expected to fly back in this snow!

“Honestly, Pharma, is it really snowing any worse than it was when you arrived?” Tarn smiled, he had taken his mask off earlier for an intimate meal with the doctor.

“Well, it's darker,” Pharma huffed.

“It was already dark when you arrived, my dear.”

Pharma crossed his arms, his wings angrily twitching behind him. “I just don't feel safe going back in these conditions.”

Tarn approached Pharma and draped an arm over his shoulders. “If you wish to spend the night, you need only ask. There's no need to come up with these childish excuses.”

“I don't **want** to spend the night!” hissed Pharma, “It's just the more practical solution.”

“Hmm, of course, darling. I know you don't wish to spend any more time here than strictly necessary.” Tarn began escorting Pharma to his quarters.

“Exactly! I came here to drop off your transformation cogs, nothing more!”

“And enjoy a meal,” Tarn added.

Pharma scoffed. “It would have been rude to refuse!”

A low chuckle from Tarn. “Especially after you insisted on it.”

Pharma made a noise of shock an offense but didn't pull away from the large mech. Fine. Yes. He enjoyed spending time with Tarn, was that a crime? Actually, it probably was. Fine! Add it to his list of crimes! Though more than simply enjoying the sophisticated mech's company, there was a more selfish reason for the doctor wishing to spend the night.

The pair crawled into bed and it was certainly only Tarn's insistence that made Pharma rest his head on the mech's chest. Tarn always seemed to fall asleep to easily, one hand resting on his abdomen and the other gently holding Pharma. His venting was slow and even, it was relaxing to listen to. Soon, the sound of his vents went lower becoming more of a purr.

This was the real reason Pharma enjoyed spending the night. On a shallow level, the sound was cute, especially coming from such a brute as Tarn. More than that, it was relaxing. Tarn may have not even been aware of the involuntary sound and how it lulled mechs to a deep sleep. More and more, Pharma found that this was the only way for him to shirk off his stress and get a truly relaxing night of recharge.

Fine, it wasn't snowing that bad and it wasn't that dark. But was it so wrong for Pharma to want to stay and get a good night's sleep? Maybe it was.

Wasn't the worst he had done.


	18. Hardhead/Blurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Headmasters cartoon while Blurr is off in space with Rodimus Prime and Kup looking for a new home planet. (We'll just ignore that Hardhead and Blurr didn't kiss in the Headmasters cartoon)

**Blurr** : Bb r u recharging? :o

The ping from the comm device jostled Hardhead from his drowsy state.

**Hardhead** : Not yet

**Blurr** : Im having trouble sleeping can I call? I wanna hear ur voice <3

Hardhead online his optics and sat up to help keep himself awake. Though it didn't take long before he subconsciously relaxed his posture and slid into a more comfortable position. 

**Hardhead** : Yeah im not busy

**Blurr** : Yay! :D

It took only a few seconds before Hardhead's comm device chirped a happy tune. He wasted no time in responding. 

“Hello?” Hardhead wasn't sure why he bothered using a questioning tone when he knew exactly who was on the other end.

“Sweetspark! I've missed you so much! It's so good to hear your voice again! It's nice to have Rodimus and Kup here with me but I still get lonely without you! I'm glad you had time to talk! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!” Blurr said in his usual speedy tempo.

Hardhead smiled to himself. In his tired state, it was hard for him to make out exactly what Blurr had said, but he was sure he got the jist of it.

“I miss you too,” Hardhead’s words came out more slurred than he meant.

“Aww, babe. Are you tired? Did I wake you? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you! I’ve just missed you so much! Are you alright? Should I hang up? I could call later.”

“No! I’m fine! I might, um, doze off though.” Hardhead chuckled. “But, I like hearing your voice.”

“Yeah, I might fall asleep too. I’m sort of hoping I do because I should really recharge but I’m not tired and hearing you always helps me feel so safe and relaxed. I wish you were here. Actually, I wish I was there. Or I wish we were on our new home.” Blurr paused and took a deep vent in. “I wish we were together.”

Hardhead leaned his helm against his comm device, his body unconsciously seeking Blurr’s warm frame to press against his own. “We will be soon, right?”

There was no response from Blurr. 

“Blurr?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I’m here! Sorry! Uh, yeah! I’m sure Rodimus will find a planet for us soon! We won’t have to keep living in the ships! We can have a new Cybertron! It’ll be soon! Soon! Soon! Soon!” Blurr didn’t sound overly convinced by his own words.

Hardhead hummed into the comm. “As long as we can be together again, the ships aren’t so bad.”

“Right.” Blurr vented deeply again. “Maybe I can tell Rodimus to turn back for a bit. Just so I can see you. It could be a quick visit! I’m good at doing things quick!”

“You are,” Hardhead gave a weary chuckle. 

There was more silence, only the faint sound of slow even venting coming from the other end of the comm. 

“Blurr?” Hardhead whispered. “Are you recharging?” 

No response.

Hardhead smiled and allowed his optics to offline. “I love you, Blurr.”


End file.
